Jyushimatsu Matsuno
Jyushimatsu Matsuno (松野 十四松 Matsuno Jyushimatsu), ''created by Fujio Akatsuka, is one of The Sextuplets in Osomatsu-kun. He occasionally may appear alongside his brothers as part of Akatsuka's Star System. Overview Unlike Osomatsu, Jyushimatsu and the others are bound to blend in together when it comes to most of their guest appearances, if all of them are even represented in the group at all. Though he originally fell last in the original manga role-call, it was later fully set that he was the second-youngest of the six. He is alternatively either the quiet and docile brother of the group, or later described as obnoxious and noisy as much as a society finch (''Jyushimatsu) would be. Physical Appearance As with the other five, Jyushimatsu first had a much bigger nose and smaller eyes when he debuted in the series, and was somewhat shorter. But after his appearance was gradually worked out over the early run, his eyes became larger and the nose became smaller, and his overall body shape evolved to be tall and slender. He is usually dressed in the blue uniform coat/pants/running shoes get-up that the others wear, but he can be seen in other clothing that's identical to theirs as well. Like the others, his hair is bowl-cut. Settings as an adult In "Osomatsu-kun after 30 Years", the 40-year old Jyushimatsu can be differentiated by his messy, unkempt hair and a sparse but messy mustache. He and the others envy Osomatsu and claim he looks the youngest out of all of them. However, in the 1988 anime episode "Iyami in 40 Years", the 50-year old Jyushimatsu looks exactly the same as his brothers (except Choromatsu) and wears his hair in a pompadour. He is significantly short and pudgy when compared to the "30 Years" manga design, and has some mouth wrinkles. In the punchline of "Osomatsu-kun after 40 Years" for the manga, it is not directly specified if Jyushimatsu is the bald and married sextuplet, or if he is the brother being coughed on by Karamatsu and consistently bothered by him through the story. The 35-year old Jyushimatsu in the "Osomatsu-kun Grows Up" beer ad keeps his bowlcut hair, but now has a Chaplin-style mustache and can usually be seen dressed in his doctor uniform. Personality Initially described as "quiet" in Akatsuka's settings, Jyushimatsu seems to be a nice enough and usually gentle boy, but still prone to the same naughty acts and mischief as the others. He can also easily be fooled or taken advantage of due to his vulnerability. In the Comic BomBom run, he notably confesses to Iyami in "Our Rooms are Cool" that he hates not standing out among his brothers and that the world has become horrible to him. Later Fujio Pro descriptions have Jyushimatsu slated as the loudest, noisy one of the brothers and that he can sing as well as a bird. To reconcile this with the quiet descriptor, the CR Osomatsu-kun game in 2012 gave the description by Iyami as "although he has a quiet personality, he loves to sing!". Relationships with Other Characters Ichimatsu Out of the brothers that Jyushimatsu tends to be close with, he is most openly seen with Ichimatsu with there being a number of 8 times in the eBook edition where this duo can be confirmed. Ichimatsu is the more serious of the two, and in one instance gets Jyushimatsu up early to go along with him to spy on Chibita's daily habits. Karamatsu However, the first brother that Jyushimatsu can be seen in a duo with in the manga would be Karamatsu, in the chapter "Everybody Hates Osomatsu". The two are both foolish in their schemes of getting a persimmon; after seeing Osomatsu attract a cat to get one down for him, they attempt to steal a neighbor's cat to do the same but are caught and punished and made to clean the yard. They are also seen as a duo later on in "Sextuplets vs. the Great Japan Gang", when the portion of the futuristic dividing car they were in lands inside a truck. Todomatsu Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu are first shown grouped off together when playing with model airplanes in the chapter "It's All Fine Until You Take Off His Hat", but wind up crying and upset after Chibita wrecks them. The two later try to raise money for their family by taking a gardening job, but wind up having to cross-dress in order to sell flowers. Osomatsu Choromatsu Chibita Iyami Totoko History Osomatsu-kun (manga) Appearances in Animation Osomatsu-kun (1966) Furious Ataro (1969) Osomatsu-kun (1988) Osomatsu-san For detailed information, see the Osomatsu-kun and Osomatsu-san wiki Portrayals Voice Acting * Osomatsu-kun (1966)- Mie Azuma * Furious Ataro (1969)- Masako Nozawa * Osomatsu-kun (1988), related specials, Pachislot Osomatsu-kun- Naoko Matsui * Understudies, 1988 series- Rica Matsumoto (10, 1 line in 19, 23, 24, 50, 59, 1 line in 68, 81), Mari Mashiba (7, 1 line in 68), Megumi Hayashibara (scream in 3, 4, 1 line in 68) * CR Osomatsu-kun- Yui Shoji * Osomatsu-san- Daisuke Ono In the cases of the 1988 understudies, these ones either covered Jyushimatsu's only line in an episode or would fill in if Matsui was unavailable to voice certain lines due to being busy with Totoko. Live Action Foreign Names Gallery Trivia References External Links * Jyushimatsu profile at Koredeiinoda (Japanese) Category:Characters and Mascots Category:Osomatsu-kun